Si, si je vous assure
by lirinchan
Summary: Quand Stark va mal, Captain America se pose des questions... Banner et Barton semble savoir quelque chose, mais ne dise rien, quand à Natacha, elle voudrait juste éviter les sujets à risque. Slash, Stark X Barton
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

J'ai récemment vu pour la première fois le film Avengers et on peux dire que cela m'a donné des idées!

Voici donc un premier OS, basé sur le couple Stark X Barton.

Pour ce qui est du premier, je me suis basé sur les films Iron Man, mais pour le second c'était plus compliqué. En effet, j'avait pour seule référence le film Avengers, où je le rappelle, Oeil de faucon passe les trois quart du film aux ordres de Loki.

Donc niveau caractère, je n'avais donc qu'une base très mince pour travailler, mais j'espère que cela ne paraitra pas trop éloigner non plus !

J'attends vos avis avec impatience pour savoir comment je m'en suis sorti !

Bonne lecture :)

Si, si je vous assure...

Steve, alias capitaine America releva la tête de son assiette déjà bien entamé, remarquant de la même occasion que le calme relatif de ce repas était dû à l'absence de Tony Stark. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, le premier des Avengers tenta d'obtenir des réponses a sa non présence. Il questionna donc les autres :

« Stark ne vient pas ? »

« Il ne veux pas. » répondit précipitamment Natacha, qui voyait déjà avec cette discussion une ouverture à de nombreux problèmes.

Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'aider Tony à reconstruire la tour Stark, elle était comme responsable d'eux, et voyait déjà les débouchés de cette discussion. Au moins durant la durée des travaux, elle avait réussi a les convaincre de rester ici. Pour Steve et Clint cela passait encore, mais vous imaginez Thor et possiblement Hulk dans un hôtel ? Elle avait beaucoup plus de contrôle en les ayant tous auprès d'elle.

Le capitaine lui jeta un regard interrogateur puis détailla intensément tout ses compagnons, cherchant une réponse plus... précise. Son regard devint très vite pesant, et embarrassé, Banner tenta une explication :

« C'est comme ça depuis notre affrontement contre Loki. Il n'a même pas râlé quand il a appris que nous voulions l'aider a restaurer la tour, et que nous allions vivre ici juqu' a la fin des travaux. Il est toujours dans sa chambre. »

On entendit alors un grand bruit et la table trembla alors que Thor abattait brutalement son poing sur cette dernière, faisant sursauter tout le monde. L'Asgardien s'exclama d'une voix forte :

« Ainsi, ce sont les plans maléfiques de mon frère qui ont perturbé de cette façon l'ami Stark ?! Il faut que je lui parle ! »

La rousse ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes. Voici typiquement le type de réaction qu'elle craignait. Elle jeta un regard noir à Bruce, qui se contenta de baisser la tête, gêné. Ce fut le premier Avengers qui reprit la parole, il ne voyait pas le lien entre tout ça, et comptait bien se le faire expliquer :

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. On a gagné, une fois de plus, et assez facilement qui plus est, puis qu'aucun de nous n'a été sérieusement blessé, alors je ne vois pas en quoi... »

« Tu n'étais pas avec nous !» l'interrompit froidement Barton. Touts se figèrent alors que la forme humaine d'Hulk se mordait la lèvres inférieure. On y était, songea t'il. En effet, durant le combat, l'équipe avait été séparé en deux groupe distincts : D'un coté, Thor, Steve et Natacha, et les trois autres de l'autre. Le silence s'installa, puis au bout de quelques minutes, Rogers le brisa à nouveau :

« Et alors, que s'est t'il passé ? »

Les deux autres hommes échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'en parler, et de tout façon, ils ne savaient pas tout. Steve allait réedité sa question, lorsque les portes automatique de la cuisine s'ouvrirent sur le millionnaire. Ses yeux étaient marqués par la fatigue, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un regard noir à l'homme qui avait été piégé dans la glace.

Celui ci ne sembla pas comprendre, et il fallu que l'espionne du SHIELD, lui désigne une camera pointé sur lui. Etrangement, le système de sécurité ne semblait pas avoir trop souffert de leur dernière bataille, et leur conversation n'avait pas échappé à l'homme à l'armure. Rogers rougit violemment prit en flagrant délit, bafouilla puis se tut, ne sachant pas que dire. Le fils à papa s'éloignait déjà lorsque la jeune femme l'apostropha :

« Stark, je vous en prie Vous ne dormez que rarement, vous vous réveillez en sursaut et perdait de l'appétit... alors parlez nous ! »

L'autre était de dos, mais il fit la grimace. pour savoir tout ça, elle avait dû piraté tout son système de sécurité. Il se retourna à demi, le temps de la dévisager pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre en marche et de quitter la pièce.

L'espionne se rassit, puis lança un regard à Bruce, qui comprit que cette fois il n'avait pas le choix. C'est à contre cœur qu'il commença :

« Je ne sais pas tout. Mais il me paraît évident qu'il y'a eu un problème durant notre combat. On était au sol avec l' agent Barton, et Iron man dans les airs. Le soucis est qu'un moment, il s'est posé, voir, pratiquement tombé à nos coté. J'ai pensé qu'il était blessé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'armure est resté prostré sur elle même, puis Stark... l'a ôté. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passait, mais pour Tony, ça n'a pas valu le coup de continuer à se battre. En faisant ça, il était vulnérable, et nous avons dû le protéger durant le reste de la bataille, qui heureusement, s'est achevé très vite. »

Tous les autres étaient suspendus à ces lèvres et ce fut en faisant le tour de la table du regard qu'il remarqua l'absence de Clint. Il conclus donc rapidement :

« A la fin de la bataille, il s'est excusé en quelques sortes d'avoir été un poids, je crois qu'il déteste cela, mais il ne nous a pas donné d'explication sur le fait qu'il ait arrêté en plein combat de porter l'armure.

Alors que la russe tentait d'analyser la situation, le dieu se souvenait qu'en effet, lorsque les deux groupes s'étaient retrouvés, le millionnaire ne portait pas son armure. Il prit la parole et tenta une synthèse de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre :

« Je ne pense pas que l'ami Stark aime être inutile dans les combats, et encore plus un fardeau pour deux de ses collègues. Serais ce là la raison de son trouble ? »

le soldat fronça les sourcils. Tout cela lui semblait un peu léger pour le fils d'howard. Cela expliquait sans doute la mauvaise humeur, mais en rien sa déprime. Le mal qui semblait le ronger était invisible, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il passa une main sur son visage, et remarqua également l'absence de l'agent du SHIELD. Il espérait que celui ci obtienne enfin des réponses.

Ce dernier ne savait pas si il devait rire ou pleurer en voyant la tête du millionnaire lorsqu'il le vit assis tranquillement sur son lit. Ce dernier avait profité que l'inventeur en sorte, avant de se faufiler dedans par un autre couloir, attendant son retour.

Au fond de lui, le propriétaire des lieux ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être bluffé par la vitesse à laquelle l'archer avait apprivoisé la géographie de l'endroit, ce qui était loin d'être le cas pour Thor, par exemple. Pendant qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il ne fut pas surpris de voir le regard de son coéquipier le détailler, de son expression mi surprise, mi mécontente lorsqu'il avait remarqué que sa chambre contenait une présence de trop, à des détails plus intime qu'il put lire dans ses yeux, comme de la tristesse, ou encore, du dégoût de lui même et... de la peur ?

L'agent avait beau être malin, il était complètement perdu, d'où son initiative de questionnement :

« Alors tu ne veux toujours pas parlé ? »

Les yeux du constructeur brillèrent et il lâcha d'un ton où perçait un peu de colère :

« Ni à toi, ni à aucun des autres alors laisse tomber tu veux bien ? Et d'abord, je ne vois même pas de quoi tu veux parler ! »

Le brun eut un rictus et se dirigea vers le lit, ignorant superbement l'archer qui commençait à atteindre les limites de sa patience. Il attendit que Tony s'installe de l'autre coté du lit et lança d'un air provocateur :

« Puisque c'est comme ça , nous allons nous battre, et je vous arracherais la vérité ! Prenez votre armure Stark ! »

Il avait bien sûr dit cela sans le penser réellement, mais à sa grande surprise, il vit le corps de l'autre se raidir alors qu'il tournait vers lui son visage décomposé de colère et une fois de plus, de peur :

« Ne me parlez plus jamais de l'armure ! »

Ainsi c'était cela, songea Clint. Il y'avait bel et bien eut un problème avec celle ci durant le combat, et au vue de l'expression de Stark, ça ne relevait pas de la simple panne.

Le brun se leva, mais en un éclair l'archer fut à ses cotés l'allongeant d'une main ferme sur le lit : Le millionnaire avait besoin de repos. Son vis à vis se laissa faire, et Barton remarqua que ses yeux n'était que lassitude. Il fut pris d'un élan de compassion, et relâcha un peu sa prise. Leur yeux s'accrochèrent, et leur visages n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres, ce qui permit à l'espion de murmurer :

« Tony, acceptez de me parler... s'il vous plait.

Puis assez soudainement, le brun fit oui de la tête. L'archer tenta d'analyser cette capitulation tardive, avant de la comprendre dans les yeux de l'inventeur de génie : Il ne pouvait supporter ce poids plus longtemps tout seul. Mais pourquoi à lui ? Clint se plaisait à penser que c'était parce qu'ils avaient une bonne relation, mais la raison lui fit vite comprendre que son seul avantage était d'être là au bon moment. Il fut interrompu par la voix de l'inventeur qui commençait son récit :

« Voilà, durant notre combat, il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez particulier... j'ai découvert que j'avais tellement bien fabriqué Iron Man... que je lui avait également donné une âme, qui m'a parlé à ce moment là. »

« Je ne comprends pas, s'étonna Clint, Iron Man... c'est toi non ? »

« C'est aussi ce que je pensais, contra l'inventeur, mais il faut croire que je me trompais. Je suis tellement génial, que j'ai poussé la conception trop loin... je lui ai donné vie, tu comprends ? »

« Soit, je comprends... et ? Il en faut plus pour te toucher non ? Questionna l'agent

Stark, soupira puis continua son récit :

« Vous me pensez tous invulnérable, mais vous vous trompez. C'était plutôt glauque en fait. On était en plein milieu d'un combat, et l'armure m'a dévoilé tout ce qu'elle pensait de moi : Elle me détestait, tout d'abord de l'avoir créer, comme un vulgaire pantin que l'on manipule, dont je me sers pour le but que je souhaite. Elle voulait se venger de tout cela, alors elle a voulu s'attaquer à toi. Comme j'étais en hauteur, elle était persuadé que l'effet de surprise de se faire attaquer par un allié te serait fatal... Les rôles étaient inversés, c'était moi le vulgaire pantin, je ne pouvait bouger aucune partie de mon corps, enfin du sien. Elle avait le contrôle, alors avant qu'elle ne passe à l'offensive, je me suis servie d'une idée que j'avais mise au point avec Jarvis et... »

« Tu as tout coupé, conclus Barton »

Il se repassa tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre dans sa tête, et hocha celle ci. Il avait été lui même pendant un certain temps la marionnette de Loki, et savait combien cela pouvait être perturbant. Il avait d'ailleurs mis un moment à s'en remettre. Pire encore, Stark n'avait pas été l'instrument d'un mage noir, mais de sa propre construction. Il sortit de ses pensées en remarquant que l'inventeur semblait éreinté.

Tout doucement, il passa une main le long de son visage, caressant la peau douce de son ami et tentant de le calmer. Ce dernier reprit une expression plus apaisée avant de finir :

« Lorsque je suis rentré, j'ai eu envie de tout saccager : L'armure, les robots... et même Jarvis ! J'imaginais qu'il me détestait tous, qu'il voulait me manipuler comme je les dirigeait... Heureusement Jarvis m'a remis sur le droit chemin. Mais je ne sais plus quoi penser... moi qui avait trouvé une seconde vie après les armes, je me met de nouveau à douter de ce que j'ai fait... En fait je ne sais plus, c'est fou, mais je crois que ce petit incident à remis en cause pas mal de chose... je n'arrête pas de réfléchir...

Clint se contentait de hocher la tête. Son ami semblait effectivement assez désorienté. Cependant, une parole lui revient en mémoire assez rapidement.

« Tu as dit que l'armure voulait attaquer... mais pourquoi moi plutôt que Banner ? Il était là aussi non ? »

Lorsqu'il avait dit ses mots, il avait vu le corps du brun frissonner sans savoir une fois de plus si il s'agissait de peur ou d'autre chose. Un silence s'installa avant que Tony ne finisse par dire :

« Tu es beaucoup plus vulnérable que Hulk. »

Cette fois l'espion fut vexé de cette réponse, bien qu'il sache qu'elle devait contenir un peu de véracité. Si Hulk se prenait une attaque d' Iron man, il pouvait survivre... pas lui. Cependant il lança :

« Vous êtes vraiment un cas désespéré Stark ! Parce que je suis sur que cet argument c'est du bidon ! Ce serait admettre que votre armure, qui aurait déjà une âme, possède aussi une réflexion propre à elle même ! Vous vous cachez derrière tout ça ! »

La main de Tony, qui s'était rapproché de la sienne durant un instant, repris ses distances lorsqu'il entendit la réponse. Désireux de mettre fin à la conversation, le fils à papa cracha :

« De tout façon, je ne compte pas remettre l'armure, ce qui m'élimine d'office de la liste des Avengers... et met donc une fin nette à nos aventures et à notre franche camaraderie... »

Cette fois Clint gronda carrément :

« Parce que vous pensez que notre relation s'arrête au seul fait que nous faisions partie des Avengers ? Nous... Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un simple coéquipier pour vous ? Laissez moi vous dire que vous vous trompez lourdement ! Votre histoire m'a touché, et si je le pouvais, je ferais en sorte de soulager votre douleur, de vous faire reprendre confiance en vous, je... j'admire ce que vous avez fait pour qu'on évite de se retrouver les uns contre les autres... Et vous, je peux vous affirmer que vous tenez une place... »

Barton stoppa brusquement sa tirade. Il venait de comprendre que le justicier en armure venait le manipuler pour obtenir une confirmation de …. de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il eut la réponse en remarquant l'expression de chasseur qu'abordait le millionnaire, juste avant que ces lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut plutôt avide, et Clint répondit assez fougueusement, ne voulant pas laisser l'avantage au fils à papa rien que parce qu'il l'avait ainsi forcé à exprimer ce qu'ils cachaient chacun à l'autre.

Le fils d'Howard avait fait en sortes qu'il se dévoile en premier, en jouant même sur leur relation si ambiguë au sein des Avengers. Cela ne lui donnait vraiment pas envie d'être docile.

Il finit cependant par capituler sous les baisers enflammés du millionnaire. Celui ci l'avait allongé sur le lit et avait déjà ôter son haut, avide d'en savoir plus. Les deux vêtements avaient fini au sol, formant un tas qui ne donnait qu'une envie à Stark, de le voir s'agrandir un peu plus.

Il accéléra donc ces caresses, et sa main descendant de plus ne plus bas fini par frôler l'entrejambe de l'espion, lui donnant par la même occasion une preuve supplémentaire que ce qu'il faisait était agréable. Ravi d'avoir décoincé l'agent du SHIELD, l'inventeur de génie s'apprêtait à savourer pleinement le résultat de sa victoire, lorsqu'une main le retint. Il soupira : Visiblement il avait sauté de joie un peu trop vite.

« Ce n'est pas une idée très judicieuse, » affirma Barton

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? » se plaignit Tony avec une expression rappelant celle d'un enfant que l'on venait de priver de son jouet préféré.

« Parce que premièrement, je peux te confirmer que Natacha possède un accès libre à toutes tes caméras... »

« Et ? Contra Stark, une peu sur la défensive.

« Et bien, devenir ton amant est une chose, se donner en spectacle devant tout les Avengers par camera interposé, c'est hors de question. »

« T'aime pas les plans cam alors ? C'est dommage » répliqua l'homme à l'armure avec une moue et un léger sourire.

Il se prit une petite tape sur la joue en réponse, mais concéda à son amant de s'en arrêter là. Celui ci ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le changement dans l'humeur du fils à papa. Si c'est soucis était encore présent, il avait réussi, au moins pour quelques temps, à lui les faire oublier. Et ça c'était déjà un progrès.

Pendant qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il commença à ramasser ses affaires, laissant le millionnaire s'adresser à son ordinateur :

« Jarvis, il y'a un moyen pour que tu puisse déconnecter ses caméras ? »

A sa grande surprise, l 'IA ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Stark dû le sommer une deuxième fois :

« Jarvis ? »

« Hum, il ne me semble pas, monsieur. »

Tony se figea. Avait' il rêvé, où est ce que la voix de son ordinateur était réellement devenu plus grave ? Il sourit et se tourna vers œil de faucon, qui abordait une mimique assez comique, bouche grande ouverte, choqué à l'idée que l'IA ait pu profiter d'une quelques manière de leur mise en bouche pour se rincer l'œil... même si il n'en n'avait pas. Quand l'espion ferma la bouche, ce ne fut que pour quelques secondes, avant de lâcher :

« Je te jure, qu'on ne fera plus jamais rien dans cette tour, il y'a trop de voyeur ! »

Le brun éclata de rire, prenant à son habitude tout à la légère. Il vint embrasser son compagnon langoureusement, affirmant avec force :

« Je te jure que cette promesse ne fera pas deux jours avec moi ! »

Et ils scellèrent de nouveau leur lèvres.

Fin !


	2. Chapter 2 réponses aux reviews

Bonjour, d'habitude j'attends toujours un peu avant de faire cet ajout, mais j'i eu une reviews tellement complète que je me devait d'y répondre !

Tatalotus: Oui c'est vrai que du coup, y'a plusieurs " caractère un peu possible avec lui ! :) Merci de m'avoir lue !

Eith: Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic, et de la reviewer de façon si complète :) Je suis contente que tu me dise que je n'ai pas trop amoché notre pauvre Clint, et j'essayerais de m'en tenir à ça, tout en developpant les aspects et pistes que tume donnes ! :)

Pour ce qui est du fils à papa, c'est une expresion de narration, donc elle suit le point de vue de n'importe qui: Il est vrai que Tony n'est pas un fils à papa, tout le monde le sait: Cependant, il me semble aussi possible qu'il est longtemps était uniquement considéré comme le fils " d'Howard"", du fait qu'il avait hérité de sa richesse, de son empire, et des armes. C'est d'ailleurs en arrêtant cela avec Iron man que Tonu semble progressivement aller vers une identité qui lui est propre, loin de l'image de l'héritier d'Howard qu'il avait. En ça, je pense qu'il est considéré comme un fils à papa par de nombreuses personnes. Même si ça ne définit pas réellement leur relation.

Voilà pour mon argumentation, j'aurais peut être du précisé, " le soi disant fils à papé, mais ça faisait redondant. Ce point de vue à ce moment est extérieur, mais n'a donc pas le même point de vue que tu me donne, qui est véridique et celui de Tony !

Voilà en espèrant m'être un peu expliqué, ça me donne une idée de fic sur ce thème moi XDDD


End file.
